


Just a Phone Call Away

by TriforceAngel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Oral Sex, The Wedding Date AU, bisexual hanzo, jesse is a escort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: (An Au of the movie the wedding date)Hanzo is to be the best man of a wedding for his brother Genji whom he wasn't seen in years.Not wanting to show up alone he hires Jesse Mccree, a escort for higher.Now he must keep this secret and save face and seem absolutely fine evenin front of the woman that had broken his heart.





	1. Dream Date

Bright sunny days should bring a feeling of warmth and joy. Being able to see your family would be another example that would bring warmth and joy to everyone, especially if you hadn't seen them in a while.

Well...maybe not everyone.

Hanzo's family was...well more or less a mess. It wasn't the fact that he and his brother were adopted at a young age, he loved his parents Reinhardt and his wife Ana. They were the best parents that a young kid could ask for when looking for a family to call his own.

No...it was his brother that had made things less peaceful than they should have been. They had used to be really close when they were younger but they had broken apart the older they became.

Hanzo had moved outside of the city where he had grown up after a horrible break up, nearly cutting himself off from his family completely.

The girl he had been in love with had broken his heart but she had been in so close to the family that it was hard not to think of her when he was with them all.

A few years he spent out there, gaining a simple life. He made a few friends in the place he worked at and his life seemed to be almost perfect.

Almost.

He was lonely. He wanted a companion but he had yet to find that other person to make him not think about the heart break he experienced.

His life had been stating to fall back into place until that one day. The day he had received a letter from Ana as well as an invitation to his brother's wedding. Ana wanted him there and hopefully patch things up with his brother. Even his brother wanted him to be his best man at his wedding. It was beyond surprising.

He loved his adopted parents so for them he would do this. What surprised him however was when Genji actually asked if he would be his best man and told him that he could bring his latest partner, which he lied about having to his entire family.

Now with days away before the wedding Hanzo was left in this situation. He had no partner to bring and had ended up doing the last thing he could think of.

At his job a coworker at the bar he worked at had mentioned that she had read about this man in a magazine that was paid to be a friend, date, or even more.

An escort if you will.

At first Hanzo had been skeptical but now...well now he was desperate. He couldn't just show up alone to this wedding. He wanted to show that he was doing better and maybe one of them would shove it in his ex fiance's face.

It wasn't hard to find the number for Jesse McCree after his coworker had given him the magazine she had read it in.

Now on this day he was to meet up with him and head into the city to see his family and put on this act for about a week.

As he stepped into the bar he let out a sigh, looking around at the people in there. There wasn't too many people in there as it was in the middle of the afternoon but it was all people he recognized as the usuals he tended to serve.

“Hanzo,” came the voice of Jack as he sat at the table. “I thought you were on vacation for the next week.”

“No, I am. I'm just...um meeting my partner here before we head to the wedding,” Hanzo said, wanting to kick himself. But how else did he explain that? It wasn't like he could tell him he hired this guy to pretend to be his partner for several months to go to a wedding.

“They here yet?” Jack asked, looking around at the other customers. “I don' think I've ever met this person.”

“I just started seeing him. He's not here yet,” Hanzo said, taking a quick glance around despite not even knowing himself what this man looked like. “You'll know when he comes in. He has a very...breath taking accent.”

“Aw darlin' I'm glad you think that,” came that particular voice, a warm arm sliding around his jacket covered shoulders. “Sorry I'm late.”

“Wish you hadn't heard that,” Hanzo sighed, looking to the man behind him. Dressed in black slacks with a matching black button down shirt stood the man that was to be his date.

As their eyes met Jesse tipped the cowboy hat on his head, followed by a quick wink of his eye. It took all Hanzo could not to flush.

He had to admit he was handsome which matched his voice perfectly. No wonder there was an article about him.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

His voice was as smooth as silk, dripping in masculinity that had Hanzo feeling a little bit better about this whole idea. At least he would get to look at this guy and pretend that he was worth something if he got to be with someone like him.

It was honestly the first time he had done something like this since his fiance had broken off their engagement.

*

“Anything I should know before I dive head first into this?” Jesse asked from his spot at the steering wheel. “I'm good at coming up with stuff but I think we should talk about it in case we get split up or something.”

Hanzo tensed at that but took a deep breath to relax himself. “Well my family is a little crazy is the nicest way to put it.”

“Yeah, you told me that on the phone,” Jesse laughed. “Brother's getting married and you haven't seen any of them since that bitch dumped ya. What I mean is, how we met, how long, and what I could do as a cover job unless you want me telling them I'm an escort.”

“Oh, right,” Hanzo said with a small cough. He had basically laid it out to Jesse what had happened. He had asked him what happened after all.

“Um...you started to work at the bar with me six months ago,” Hanzo decided. “And then we were together shortly after that.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jesse replied as he pulled into the parking lot of their destination.

Looking up at the building had Hanzo feeling sick. He wanted to throw up, demand Jesse drive back to the bar and just drink the night away.

The man would still get his money for the trouble.

“I don't think I can do this,” Hanzo mumbled, looking down to his hands.

“Well I'm never sure of anything myself, but I am pretty sure you can do this. I'll be there to back you up,” Jesse replied smoothly.

That...was something no one in his life had ever really said to him. Such confidence from someone he really had just met. But also the promise that he could rely on him if he needed him to help him in this sort of situation.

A small smile broke across his face and he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out an envelope full of cash.

“It's all in there,” he promised. “Count it if you want.”

“I believe you,” Jesse replied, tucking the envelope into his pocket. “But if you want anything intimate it'll cost you more.”

“Wasn't planning on it,” Hanzo said quickly, stepping from the car to head into the banquet hall, Jesse quickly on his heels.

He had been planning on just going to the bar once inside but once through the front doors Hanzo was crushed against a large chest, even lifted off of his feet. There was only one person that could do that and that was Reinhardt, his adopted father.

“There's my boy,” the large German man said as he crushed his son to him. “You don't know how much it means to all of us that you came.”

“Dad...dad I can't breathe,” Hanzo grunted. At those words Reinhardt set him down, resting an arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry my boy, can't help my excitement for today. There's going to be quite a bit going on these next few days so I expect you to be staying with your mother and I. You know I won't take no for an answer,” Reinghardt laughed, letting him go before Hanzo could even answer. Though what could he even say? They expected him and Jesse to stay with them.

Typical Reinhardt. He was glad to see that he was still the same man.

“Well that was interesting,” Jesse laughed, stepping next to him and taking his hand in his own. Hanzo surprisingly relaxed and held onto him, as if he was a life raft if he were out in the ocean struggling to swim.

“That's my father,” he explained, looking around the room and making eye contact with his mother. The two smiled and Ana approached with open arms, hugging her son in a much gentler way than his father had.

“It's great to see you,” Hanzo said softly, relaxing into he embrace. Ana pat his back with her hands, gazing up at him with warm eyes as she released.

“I did hope to you more often,” Ana playfully scolded, her eyes casting down to the hand that held her son's, following up to Jesse's face who took off his hat out of respect.

“Howdy Ma'am, lovely to meet you.”

“And you. Who might this charming young man be holding my son's hand?” Ana asked, hope in her voice and a twinkle in her eye.

“This is Jesse McCree. We've been seeing each other for quite a while now,” Hanzo introduced to his mother. “Jesse, this is my mother Ana.”

“HANZOOOOO!” came a loud voice. Before the man could even comprehend who was calling him he was enveloped in another hug this time by none other than his brother Genji. The green hair was unmistakable that it was his brother.

The scent of alcohol wafted into his nose as his brother clutched onto him. Of course he was drunk. What else was new?

“It's been toooo long,” Genji said with a large grin, eyes moving up to Jesse soon after who had stepped back to talk with Ana.

“Who's the hunk?”

Hanzo was about to answer when Genji grew side tracked and stepped away to talk to another person. He was honestly used to that sort of thing by now. It was just how his brother was, a little spacious at times, but amplified when he was under the influence.

“Your brother I presume?” Jesse asked curiously. Hanzo gave a small nod, watching as the room grew quiet around them as glasses were tapped to make a high ringing noise.

“I want to thank everyone for coming this evening,” Reinhardt said in a loud booming voice. “We are happy that finally one of our children is getting married to someone as sweet as little Angela. Honestly we had thought we should be marrying Hanzo off first since he's the oldest but...well you all know how that happened.”

Hanzo paled at his words, his eyes shifting to the ground out of embarrassment as several eyes turned his way. Jesse laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to show his support. Hanzo grasped hold of it, doing his best to remind himself that at least Jesse was there for him. He knew his mother would be as well.

“Oh....this isn't good. I'll go quiet him down,” Ana sighed heavily, heading right to her husband to make him stop speaking for the sake of their son.

Reinhardt continued to speak but was quickly drowned out by one particular voice. It was familiar, a little harsh yet smooth. Even some how louder than Reinhardt's.

“Now while we could sit here and make everyone uncomfortable, how about we just toast to the soon to be wed couple,” the woman said, raising her class. “Congratulations to my best friends Angela and Genji.”

Following suit the rest of the room cheered and Genji turned his head and kissed the blonde's cheek that stood next to him.

Hanzo recognized that voice anywhere. No one else spoke like that, or even looked like her. White hair, red eyes. A vision of beauty.

Ashe.

The woman he had meant to marry only to have her break his heart at the last minute.

“Darlin' you alright?” he heard Jesse ask but Hanzo barely heard him, only feeling...something run through him. Was it anger? Was it fear of having her there?

“Hanzo,” Jesse tried again but the shorter man took off to head to the stairs of the building. He had no idea where it would lead, all he knew was the he just wanted to get away from the room.


	2. Keeping Secrets

Water ran down Hanzo's face to drip into the sink below him as he stood in the bathroom. His heart was still racing, his stomach still sick.

This had to be a bad dream. There was no way that his brother was still friends with the woman that broke his heart.

But this was very real. This was his reality and he wasn't able to escape from it no matter how hard he tried.

“Get a hold of yourself Hanzo,” he said to his reflection in the mirror before him. It was just Ashe. This meant nothing.

Despite that she had broken his heart.

Who was he to say who his brother and wife to be could be friends with? His brother and him weren't that close so it really wasn't his place.

It was a slap to the face for what she had done, only to come back into his life as if nothing had happened, but he couldn't control what happened around him. He would have to grin and bare it for now. It was only a little while he had to endure this.

And he had left Jesse by himself. That wasn't smart on his part. What if they tried asking questions that he didn't know the answers to?

Sure the man was suave but they had to think of things together.

With this in mind he quickly dried his face with a paper towel and slipped out from the bathroom, nearly crashing into someone.

“Hey, watch it there,” came the voice of the one he desperately didn't want to run into again. Though unfortunately it was bound to happen at some point over the time that he had to spend with this wedding.

Ashe.

“Well I'll be, Hanzo Shimada. Been a while,” she practically purred. Back then this voice had him at her mercy. But now...well now it was just a painful reminder that this wasn't a seductive nature to get him to her, it was a sadistic way to get what she wanted.

“Yes it has,” Hanzo agreed, forcing a smile on his face. Even though he had wanted to get in her face and ask why she had called off their wedding, though he had been told several times by her why it didn't work, he knew he had to be civil here. It was still a surprise that his brother had asked him to be in his wedding. He was not about to ruin it by picking a fight.

The tough attitude seemed to drop as she approached him, slowly wrapping her arms around Hanzo's neck, much like she used to when they were together.

He tensed but then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, shutting his eyes tightly as he fought the emotions rising in his chest.

Anger, relief, and a whole mix of others.

Relief for having missed this but angry because he had missed this. It wasn't like she as going to magically change her mind about it.

But oh how much he had missed this. How much he had missed holding her like this. He had to break from this!

She pulled away, giving him a sweet smile. “I've missed you Hanzo.”

That was like a kick to his privates. If she had missed him so much why was it that she had broke off their relationship? Why hadn't she stayed?

Parting his lips he readied himself to tell her off when he suddenly heard a string of rushed excited words.

“OhmygodHanzoisthatyou?!”

He was quickly enveloped in another set of arms but someone new this time, recognizing the half shaved head of his childhood friend.

Olivia, or as everyone called her: Sombra.

“Idiot where have you been? I've got ex boyfriends who call more often than you,” she sighed as she let go.

“How many exes have you had?” Hanzo asked with a small laugh and a grin. She never ceased to make him laugh. He could always rely on her to do that. Though of course he knew he should have called her more often than he did.

“Ah you dummy, I'm just messing with you,” she said, turning towards Ashe where the smile left Sombra's face. “What the hell you doing here bitch?”

Ashe scowled, ready to reply when Sombra interjected quickly.

“Haven't you done enough trouble? Now if you don't mind, Hanzo and I have some catching up to do,” Sombra said with a roll of her eyes.

She quickly grabbed hold of Hanzo's hand and dragged him away from the woman that was nothing but trouble.

“I am not going to let you do that to yourself Hanzo,” Sombra chastised him once they were far away enough. “She's a manipulator and will just use you again like she did before. I don't want to see that happen again.”

“I knew what I was doing,” Hanzo sighed though that was indeed a lie. He was falling into her trap and if Sombra hadn't come by she would have succeeded.

“Well let's not talk about that horse's ass,” Sombra said, pulling a stool out at the bar in the central party room and sat down next to him. “I want you to tell me about that piece of eye candy that you brought with you.”

“You mean Jesse?” Hanzo asked with a small laugh, looking around the room for his partner. To his surprise, and a little dismay, he found him speaking with a group of guests as if he had been part of the family for years.

As if he knew that there were eyes on him Jesse turned around a bit, spotting Hanzo and giving him small grin and a knee quivering wink.

“You are one lucky man Hanzo. To have a man like that,” Sombra sighed, pushing a glass of something alcoholic into his hand. “Where'd you meet him?”

“At the bar I work at. He was one of my usuals and just one day he asked me out on a date. Been together with him for some time now.”

“A usual? He a drunk?” Sombra asked.

“Of course not. He told me that after the first day I met him he would come in just to see me,” Hanzo sighed, grinning when Jesse excused himself from the group to come towards him. He did feel a little better with Jesse next to him and it gave him a good opportunity to ask him what had happened with that group.

Perhaps it was because he was someone who wouldn't judge him.

“Hey pumpkin, I was wondering when you would be back,” Jesse said as he rest an arm around his shoulders. “You alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine,” Hanzo fibbed a bit. He really wasn't that fine. He was still a buzz from what had happened outside of the bathroom. He just hoped that the whole weekend wasn't going to end up being like this.

“You must be the Jesse that I keep hearing about,” Sombra said, holding out a hand to Jesse who took it and gave a quick kiss on the back of her hand.. “I'm Sombra, a friend of Hanzo's. My friend here has been hiding you in his pocket.”

“Now I wouldn't say that,” Jesse said with a laugh at the bit of fluster she became. “After what's happened I don't blame him for not bringing me sooner.”

Sombra rose a brow at him but then shrugged, thinking nothing of it. Neither of them knew that there was a secret that _everyone_ knew.

“I'll leave you two love birds alone,” Sombra said with a wink, slipping off the stool she sat on and offering to to Jesse.

Jesse took a seat down next to Hanzo, ordering himself a drink.

“Everything alright?” he asked him again. Hanzo nodded his head a little, raising the glass to his lips. Perhaps some alcohol would help the situation.

As the glass touched his lips he saw his brother out of the corner of his eye, a grin on his face as he looked at him.

“Yes Genji?” he asked with a sigh as he set the glass down.

“Can I have that? I'm thirsty and they cut me off,” Genij asked, parking on the stool on the other side of his brother.

Hanzo sighed, pushing the glass towards his brother. Well so much for having some alcohol to ease his nerves.

Another glass was pushed into his hand to his surprise. Jesse smiled, ordering himself another thing for himself.

“You know what Hanzo....want to know what I love about this whole thing?” Genji asked after he downed the small glass.

“That we are all together again and one big happy family?” Hanzo asked sarcastically with a smile. Genji laughed at that, louder than he was sure was necessary.

“Well _that_ and that it's finally my turn.”

Hanzo forced a grin, watching as Genji beamed from ear to ear when Angela, his fiance, came up to him. She wrapped her arms around him, giving his cheek a tender kiss.

“Oh there's my drunk boy...you really should stop the drinking,” Angela cooed to him, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Hanzo felt a warm hand run up his back and settle around his shoulders as well. The now familiar scent of Jesse's cologne wafted to his nose, reaching up for the hand and letting his fingers lace with the other man's.

“I'm just about the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying into such a wonderful family,” Angela said sweetly, reaching out and patting Hanzo's other hand.

“Well we are lucky to have you,” Hanzo declared. Angela was a wonderful girl and even without the drama that followed him and his brother, he knew that there was no one better than the blonde woman hanging on him.

They had known Angela since they were young, though her as well as Ashe. They were all practically family and over the years each boy fell in love with one of them. Hanzo had been in love with Ashe and Genji in love with Angela.

“You know this little one is having me take dance lessons for the wedding,” Genji sighed, squeezing her to him. “Can you imagine that? Me dancing? And who ever heard of taking lessons for a wedding. I can dance like I want.”

“Well in all honesty it's pretty normal to take dancing lessons for a wedding,” Jesse pointed out to the drunk man. “Hanzo and I will go with you to make it easier.”

Genji sobered up a little at that. “Really?”

“Thank you. I'm glad someone else can prove my point,” Angela laughed softly.

Hanzo tensed a little but smiled, nodding his head. He wouldn't mind taking some lessons. It would get him away from some stress and it would be a fun day.

*

Jesse stepped out onto the balcony nearby, having left Hanzo with Genji and Angela to be able to catch up together.

Though that wasn't really the reason he had left. A particular white haired woman sat by herself. He wanted to know what this woman had to do with Hanzo.

“Hey there,” he said, leaning against the railing. Ashe jumped a bit, seeming to have broken from a deep set of thoughts.

“Hi, Jesse was it?” Ashe said, taking a swig of the alcohol in her hand. A silence fell between them and it took Jesse to break it.

“You know weddings are usually pushed to be something of a celebration and some what magical. All I honestly see is that its a big party to drink to your heart's content,” Jesse chuckled. Though of course he didn't believe that. But from what he had caught on about Ashe she really didn't seem like to be the one to like marriage.

Maybe this would get her to talk.

“Heh...I suppose,” she said with a laugh, sitting up. “If that's how you want to think about it. Others would think differently.”

She rose from the balcony, looking into the room. Her red eyes laid on the trio still at the bar. A look of sadness crossing her face and she forced herself back to leaning on the balcony.

“Oh for the love of....” she sighed heavily.

“Something wrong?” he asked her.

Ashe was hesitant but turned towards him. “I'm...in love with this guy, but...as my luck would have it he is here with someone else.”

Jesse went to answer but paused when Hanzo came out onto the balcony.

“Hey,” Hanzo,” said, his cheeks slightly flushed as he stepped closer and kissed Jesse. The man was a little surprised but kissed him back.

“Oh um...hey,...hello?” Ashe said to the kissing couple. Hanzo broke away, glancing at Ashe and giving a friendly smile.

“Hey Ashe, Jesse, I see you've met my ex,” Hanzo stated.

“Right,” Jesse said. “I was just telling her how we met.”

“...you look happy Hanzo,” Ashe said quietly, seeming a little out of place.

“I am. I really am,” Hanzo fibbed, turning to look at Jesse and felt the warmth run through him as he gazed into his eyes.

“I should...go,” Ashe said, stepping way from the two of them quickly even before they could answer her.

The two watched her go where Hanzo relaxed his shoulders. “Well she looks just about miserable, don't you think?”

“Well she is pretty drunk right now. She could rival your bother,” Jesse commented. “Though quite frankly it seems like the isn't over you yet.”

Could he get through this day without anymore surprises?


	3. Sharing

The party was less exciting after that, Hanzo sticking to Jesse like glue to keep himself from falling into other messy situation. He was such a smooth talker that anytime something came up Jesse talked their way out of it.

The party dragged itself into the night and by the time it was over Hanzo was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

It was a good thing that he would be enjoying his old room back at his parents house where he could just unwind.

“I'm sorry you had to experience that whole thing...” Hanzo sighed as he stepped through the threshold of the front door to his parents home. The familiar setting him had him already starting to relax. He just needed to get to his room...

“Well you did say things would be a bit odd at times. Don't worry about it, I've actually seen worse than this,” Jesse responded, hoisting their suitcases higher onto his shoulders as he started to climb the stairs towards the bedrooms.

“Worse?” Hanzo asked but before Jesse could answer Reinhardt and Ana stepped in through the doorway behind them.

“Alright, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow so I want you both well rested this evening. Jesse, you'll be with Hanzo in Hanzo's old-”

“He's staying with me? I had thought Jesse would be getting the guest bedroom. You know, the rule you had when Genji and I were teenagers? That one of couples sleeping in the same room before they're married,” Hanzo interjected.

“I'm not as such a stickler as your think,” Ana laughed. “Jesse will be staying with you. Your bed is big enough.”

Hanzo swallowed, nodding his head as he pushed a smile to his lips. He hadn't expected this. He had been hoping to be by himself but he knew deep down he shouldn't let it bother him. It would also be suspicious if he requested to have a bedroom all by himself when he and Jesse were supposed to have been together for a while.

“Don't stay up too late. And...try not to keep us up. Try to keep your little noises on the down low,” Reinhardt laughed.

“Dad!” Hanzo groaned, the smile falling and a huge blush covering his cheeks. Jesse laughed next to him, heading further up the stairs.

Hanzo quickly followed, closing the door behind them both to finally close them off from the embarrassment. “I am so sorry about that...I never thought they would say things like that in front of someone they didn't know...”

“It's fine,” Jesse said as he set the bags down. “You can relax Hanzo. Remember you can be yourself when you're alone with me.”

“Right right...” Hanzo sighed, opening his suitcase on the large bed and started to pull things out, including the paper of questions that he had collected when he had been looking for Jesse. They were with him as a reminder to ask him these questions before he continued the rest of this week with him or turned him to go free.

“So, I never asked. How did you find out about me?” Jesse asked as he eyed the paper on the bed, fingers nimbly undoing his tie, shortly followed by the buttons on his shirt. Tanned sculpted muscles started to peek out at Hanzo, forcing him to look away.

“Someone at the bar,” Hanzo admitted, glancing up only to look away again. “They thought I could use someone like you for the help with...well with my mess.”

“So much for anonymity,” Jesse sighed, pulling the shirt off of his shoulders and tossing it onto the chair nearby. He rolled his shoulders, catching Hanzo's eye once more and causing him to blush even further.

Noticing, Jesse smirked a bit. “Go ahead. You're allowed to look. This is part of what you paid for. No harm in looking.”

“Paid for?” Hanzo asked. “I didn't...I-”

“Relax. You can eye me up all you want, darling. It's when you want things to get more intimate is when you have to pay more.”

Hanzo shook his head. “I don't think that'll ever be happening. Not to say that you aren't attractive, you really are....I um.”

He had never, ever been this flustered before not even when he was with Ashe and he had gotten intimate with her.

“Easy there. Remember what I said, nothing happens unless you say so first. I'm going to go take a shower,” Jesse declared, patting his shoulder as he passed him to go to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Though even Jesse had to admit that it was rather cute to see someone as reserved looking as Hanzo get all embarrassed.

Perhaps he could tease him a little more.

As he started up the water, he tossed his pants to the side, tugging down his underwear just enough to have his bottom hanging out. Hanzo's eyes were on him, eyes following his hands as he dropped his underwear fully getting a view of his toned backside just before it was hidden away by the shower curtain.

Oh he was dipping into dangerous territory. It had been so long since he had been with someone and Jesse was definitely attractive.

All he needed to do was pay more money...

No. He could not do that. He had already paid more than enough of his life savings to get him here in the first place.

With a sigh he lifted the paper that had fallen out of his bag. So many questions he still had for him and here he was thinking of sleeping with him.

He was seriously a mess.

“Hey, can you bring me my shampoo?” Jesse asked. Hanzo quickly snatched it up from the bag, stepping into the room and passing it to him in the shower. His fingers brushed his which did not help the starting tightness in his pants.

He was glad that it wasn't that noticeable...yet.

“So um...Jesse. Can I ask you some questions?” Hanzo asked as he sat himself down on the toilet seat, watching the blurred shape through the curtain.

“Fire away,” Jesse called back, rinsing his hair.

“How did this all...start? The person at the bar told me about how you started off as a um...a male stripper and branched out from there?”

“Well of course. May as well take after the family business, am I right?” Jess asked, peeking his face out of the curtain. “My mom used to bring me to the strip club all the time. One day in my late teens I just picked it up and realized that I could extend it further than that to make some money. I needed a form of intimacy with no string attached as well. Things like that don't really bother me right about now.”

Hanzo gaped at how personal he had gotten but it quickly faded when Jesse started to laugh at what he said.

“I'm just messing with you,” he laughed. Hanzo finally genuinely smiled, tossing a towel at him which missed as he ducked back into the shower to finish his shower.

“You jerk,” Hanzo laughed.

“Hey, but I got you to smile. Any other questions,” he asked as he turned off the shower and grabbed the towel Hanzo tossed at him as Hanzo buried his face into the words on the page he had written to ask him.

“Well I was told that you, and I quote, that everyone has a chance to feel like they had the relationship of their dreams by being with you for a fair price. Now quite frankly I don't really believe that- Oh my...god...”

Jesse had stepped from the shower, dripping wet and didn't even bother to cover himself or be modest as he tossed his brunette locks of hair to dry them with the towel.

Hanzo's cheeks burst a bright red once more, covering his mouth with his hand as he gazed upon the man before him and shifted his legs.

He was making it exceedingly hard not to want to just give him the extra money just to have a roll on the bed.

He quickly turned away, clearing his throat. He could _not_ know that he had been eyeing him up even though it was obvious.

“It's kind of a harsh thing to want to make people feel what they want. Like you would think that I would want to feel again what I had felt with Ashe before she had just out of the blew broke my heart into a million pieces. Do you honestly believe that?”  
“Well quite frankly yes I do.”

Hanzo whirled around, forgetting that he was naked once more but he was more than confused at what he had said.

“When you are ready to let go of the one who hurt you, I'm sure you would be thrilled to even have a taste of what you used to have, even for a moment,” Jesse said with a shrug, tucking the towel around his waist and stepping back into the bedroom.

Hanzo let out a sigh, tossing the pieces of paper into the garbage. “I'm going to shower...”

It was mostly to just clear his head but also to take care...of his problem that he had between his legs just from looking at him.

*

“How did she seem to you when you talked to her? Desperate?” Hanzo asked as they laid down in the bed next to one another. “Or happy?”

“Like a self absorbed woman who was willing to break up even a fake relationship,” Jesse sighed, running a hand tiredly down his face.

He had answered this question several times and each time he came up with another way to make Ashe sound bad. Even if this relationship they were portraying was fake he needed to get Hanzo out of the mind set of wanting her back.

Even he could see that she was no good for him.

“I'm serious,” Hanzo sighed in reply. That was a clear sign that it was going to take a lot more to get him to forget about her.

“Yes, miserable,” Jesse sighed heavily, turning over onto his side to look at the man next to him, propping his head on his hand. Hanzo gazed up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Jesse really had to get his brain to focus on something else.

He didn't know what to do though without Hanzo's permission. He never really did this himself. He tended to keep himself out of other matters, simply playing his part. But there was just something about the other man that made him want to help.

He felt for some reason that he had to protect him.

“Hanzo, can I speak freely about something?” Jesse asked, a little hopeful that he would allow him to be a little more open rather than just the man that was pretending to be his lover of a several month or longer relationship.

“Sure, we're alone,” Hanzo said, turning to look at him.

Jesse hesitated, something he rarely did. The light that cast behind Hanzo gave him a soft glow with his hair having sat about his shoulders instead of pulled up.

“I really do think that you should forget about Ashe. Just to let her fall into the past and move forward. You could be holding yourself back from the one that could be waiting for you,” he finally said once he got his head clear.

Hanzo was silent a moment, taking in the words that Jesse spoke. He was right in a way. He really should just forget about the woman who broke his heart. She was no good for him and he should just move on.

But what if she was the one that he was meant to be with? What if the reason that they had broken apart was because it was something he had done in the past?

He wouldn't know until he dove deeper despite his better judgment.

“Just something to think about,” he added, turning himself over and closing his eyes to finally get to sleep.

He gazed at him a moment, these thoughts running a mile a minute still from what he had said. Jesse was right but how did he convince himself to think otherwise?

He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling again. Part of him wished he hadn't come to this wedding at all and just stayed home.


	4. Burning Fire

Late the next morning was when Hanzo finally stirred from a deep slumber, something his body needed for quite some time.

There was no need to rush that morning. It was just a small get together with family members and then it was off to Genji's Bachelor party later that afternoon.

Warmth surrounded him in the slightly chilly room caused by the air conditioner in the window. He couldn't help but let out a hum of content, pushing further into the warmth.

It tightened around him causing another noise of happiness to come out from his throat. This had to be a really warm blanket on the bed. Maybe he could ask his mother where she had gotten it so he could experience this back at home.

He carefully pulled his eyes open, gazing at the man that laid next to him with his arms around him.

Jesse's arms laid around his shoulders, Hanzo's leg even entwining with his.

They had shifted in their sleep and cuddled closer during their rest, getting close together as if they were long lovers like they were acting out to be.  
Hanzo sighed in content, shifting a little closer, not quite realizing what the two of them were doing, falling into the illusion.

A deep chuckle came from Jesse, his hand running up and down his back lovingly. It was rather nice to wake up next to him.

“Morning darlin'” he purred into his ear, his hand moving up to his head and pulling the hair tie from his messed up ponytail.

Hanzo let out a soft hum, sleep tempting him once more, not quite understanding yet the situation he was currently in.

“How'd you sleep? From how we are right now I think you slept rather well,” Jesse offered, a temptation risking coming in. He had never had that before. He had to be careful.

He never felt like this before. Just wanting to be able to be this close and do this again. To hold him every morning and even kiss him awake.

But if he did that would just be sending all the wrong kinds of messages. This was a job he was being paid for, not a relationship.

Plus Hanzo clearly was not over the woman that had broken his heart. While he couldn't exactly have Hanzo all to himself he had to at least try to save him from making one of the biggest mistakes in his life.

Hanzo was quiet a moment and then suddenly gasped, pulling back quickly and launching himself out of the bed, his eyes wide and his cheeks hot and red.

What on earth was he doing?!

Jesse couldn't help but laugh a bit as he sat up, resting his arms behind his head. “Can't help but say I think that was some of the best sleep I've gotten in ages.”

“Shut up Jesse. That was an accident and nothing more,” Hanzo declared despite that his body yearned to go back into the bed and just lay with Jesse for just a few more hours. It was the first time in a while he had wanted something like that since he had broken it off with Ashe.

“Whatever you say darlin', though I think you enjoyed yourself,” Jesse teased with a cocked eyebrow which earned him a pillow being thrown at his face.

“Not. A. Word,” Hanzo growled before storming off into the bathroom.

*

Baseball. One of those sports that you either loved to pieces or you hated to bits. It was pretty rare that someone liked it just a little bit.

Someone like Hanzo. He never sought out to watch the sport nor play it but he did rather like it whenever he got to play with those like his family.

It wasn't usually competitive and none of them really knew what they were doing. It really was just for fun.

His team was up to bat which consisted of himself, Jesse, Genji, and Sombra, the other team being taken over by Ashe and Angela with a few of their other friends.

Sombra swung the bat quickly as she came to bat, hitting the ball and sending it out just far enough for herself to get to first base and get Genji to run all the way back to home plate, scoring a point for their team.

Hanzo clapped his hand in a high five, surprised when Genji pulled him forward for a quick hug. When was the last time he had actually hugged his brother?

“Great job Sombra,” Hanzo called out to her who gave him a thumbs up, though slowly turned towards Ashe with a flip off right in her direction.

“Great job darling!” Angela called to her soon to be husband.

Ashe whirled on her with the frown. “Why are you cheering for them? That's their team, We're losing now.”

“Well he's going to be my husband soon and I need to encourage him,” Angela retorted with a sweet smile and a small laugh.

Hanzo took the bat, waiting for Ashe to be ready to toss the ball. But perhaps maybe now...he should have some fun.

He took the water bottle nearby and opened it, taking a swig but “accidentally” spilling it on himself, causing his shirt to stick to his muscles.

Ashe's eyes were right on him, watching every single move that he made with a single cocked brow. Though as Ashe's eyes were on Hanzo, so were Jesse's.

Jesse couldn't help but stare at him. Something had happened to him that morning after he had watched him launch himself out of the bed.

Hanzo was by far very attractive. It was a show all in itself with what he he was doing and Jesse was infatuated by the sight. But it wasn't for him. He had to change this around. He had to keep Hanzo from falling for Ashe again.

Though he could see that look in his eye as he “spilled” more water on himself, making the shirt he wore transparent.

The feeling of jealousy blossomed in Jesse's chest. Now that was something he had _never_ ever felt before with any clients that he had in his life.

“Enough flirting Hanzo. You're supposed to be with me remember,” Jesse sighed in passing him, grabbing hold of the water bottle and taking a swig.

Hanzo flushed darkly, giving a quick nod as he got up to bat.

As much as Hanzo knew he should stop he wanted to gain Ashe's favor for some reason. Maybe there was part of him that wanted to get her back, to reignite what they had. From the way she had watched him maybe he had a chance.

And that was why he swung and missed each one of her pitches just to make sure he didn't get a hit against the other team.

Seeing this Jesse took the plate. Hanzo came to him, handing him the bat and stroking his hair as he leaned in close.

“Strike out,” he whispered to him, giving his shoulder a quick pat and then shifted off to the side to watch.

Ashe's eyes narrowed as she readied her pitch. Jesse smirked a bit, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

She tossed the ball at him and Jesse took a hard swing, smacking the ball far and wide away from the opposing team.

Everyone stood in shock as Jesse ran to through the bases, everyone on their team cheering as he and Sombra and he made it back to home plate, sealing the deal that they had won the game unless some miracle happened.

Jesse ran right to Hanzo once he hit home plate, a defiant grin on his face as he rest his hands on his hips.

“For you,” he said breathlessly, pulling him close by his waist, making sure that Ashe got a clear view of what he would do next.

With a smirk he pulled him close and kissed his lips. Hanzo didn't seem to hesitate at all to return it, his arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

*

“You sure you don't want to come with us tonight?” Hanzo asked as he slipped a jacket around his shoulders. “We're just going to be going to the bar.”

“I think I'm good. Not much of a hardcore drinker honestly,” Jesse said as he closed the door behind them, car keys in hand, only to have Hanzo rest his hand on his arm again.

After their kiss on the field things had seemed to change a bit with the other man. He hadn't protested the kiss at all and was less tense as he held onto his arm.

It was as if it really was...well real.

“Can I ask you a bit of a personal question?” Hanzo asked as he climbed into the car, buckling up before Jesse began the drive to the bar.

“By all means.”

Hanzo was quiet a moment and then finally decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since that heated kiss back on the baseball field.

“Do you ever get attracted to your clients?”

Jesse tensed a bit. He should have seen that coming. He had been trying to hide his attraction to him but he was able to read him like a book.

That kiss didn't help matters either.

“Well not usually,” he finally answered, glancing at him with a bit of a smile. “But it adds to the illusion doesn't it?”

“How are we so sure that it just isn't all an illusion?” Hanzo asked curiously.

Jesse rose a brow at that. So Hanzo wasn't sure if what was going on was fake or not. He was unsure of what was going on.

Now Jesse could take this in two different ways. He could show him that it was all in his head and that he was worrying for nothing...

Or he could take it one step further and he could show him that he really was attracted to him and that there was a possible chance for him to find someone else.

Not necessarily Jesse, he didn't deem himself the dating type with what he did for a living nor worthy o such a nice guy like Hanzo. But if he got the other male to see that he didn't have to be with Ashe then he would consider that a job well done in his book.

There might've been a small part of him that was enjoying being around Hanzo but he always tried to make sure he never got too attached to those he worked for, no matter how intimate things got between them.

Plus Hanzo had said he wouldn't do anything like that at all so he didn't have anything to worry about when it came to that.

“Well wouldn't you like to try that out,” Jesse teased him as he pulled into the parking lot of the bar. He had to keep himself from laughing as he got out of the car and went around to Hanzo's side, opening the door for him.

Hanzo looked up at him, utterly confused. Jesse let his smile slowly soften and he reached into the car to take his hand.

Hanzo took it, allowing him to help him out. Once the car door was closed Hanzo turned to head into the building when suddenly Jesse pinned his back against the car.

“Now...Mr. Shimada. What do you think is going on here?” he asked, his body pressed into his, his face just inches from his own.

“You really know how to make a man flustered right before he needs to associate with people,” Hanzo mumbled, tilting his head just a bit as if aligning himself for another kiss.

“I'm not going to kiss you...” Jesse whispered to him, staring right into his eyes. “Only if you ever wanted me to. Not as a job, but because you wanted to.”

Hanzo took a deep breath. This man was worth every single penny he had spent on him.

Part of him said no, he shouldn't but another part of him badly wanted to.

And the other part one out.

He pushed himself closer, kissing Jesse.


	5. Throwing Caution to the Wind

The man was killing him here. He was teasing him but making it so that every choice that was made was Hanzo's. He never expected this or these sort of feelings to surface ever again when he had hired Jesse to come with him to this wedding. He had just expected something completely different, someone who wouldn't really talk to him when they weren't with anyone else. A stone cold face as it was a job to do.

But he had gotten Jesse.

Noticing his daze Sombra approached, pushing a drink into his hand. “Looks like someone got some nookie before he came over. Was it really that good?”

“It's not like that,” Hanzo said with a roll of his eyes as he approached his brother and took a sip of his drink. “He just dropped me off.”

A lie. He should be taking a tally of how many he would tell throughout the whole time that he was going to be there.

“Riiiiight,” Sombra said with a laugh, leaning back against the bar and popping some food into her mouth. The rest of the guests were going to be there soon and surely then the night would pick up for his brother.

Hanzo chuckled, taking a sip. Maybe just this one night he could let his mind actually dive into the thought of having a relationship in reality.

He had to be careful though. He didn't want to go too deep into it or he might end up doing something that he might regret.

“I'm serious Hanzo. You should just thank like whatever higher power is up there with a fruit basket or something for sending such a hunk,” Sombra added.

Genji snorted softly, nearly choking on his drink, Hanzo lightly smacking his back to make sure he didn't end up actually choking.

*

The night was going off with a hitch, everyone, especially Genji, getting especially hammered with the amount of alcohol in their systems.

Hanzo came staggering to the bar, looking to get some food or water to sober up a little bit when he gazed at the bartender. He looked rather familiar.

“Jamison?” he asked surprised.

“Well if it isn't my favorite Shimada,” Jamison said with a loud laugh, leaning over as Hanzo reached out to hug him.

“How long as it been my old friend? Several years?” Hanzo asked.

“I would say so. What have you been up to?”

At that moment Genji came over, looping his arm around Hanzo's neck and drunkenly leaning against his brother.

“Did he tell you he stopped talking to you because you lost your arm?” Genji slurred his words which caused Hanzo to shove him off.

“Don't listen to him. He's very drunk,” Hanzo said with a frown. “I would never have done that to someone.”

Well that had sobered him up a bit.

Jamison shrugged. “People grow apart over time. At the time that it happened you had gotten accepted in a different bunch of classes. People tend to drift apart. It happens.”  
“Yep, he got the best classes, best people...” Genji mumbled, grabbing Hanzo's cheeks who rose a brow at him.

Within the blink of an eye Genji had his arms around Hanzo's neck in a rather odd kind of something similar to a bear hug.

“I know we grew apart for such a long time Hanzo, but you're still family, my brother. I never want that to happen again.”

Slowly he pulled back, staring at him a moment. Hanzo sighed, looking to Jamison for any sort of help he could get.

“Could you get him something to help him?” he asked him. The man nodded, grabbing some pretzels and passing them to him.

“Here, eat these,” Hanzo offered.

Genji shook his head. “I can't do this...”

“Do this? Genji it's to help your drinking-”  
“No, the wedding.”

Hanzo frowned a bit. “What the hell are you talking about? I thought you and Angela worked really well together.”

Genji was silent a moment, confusion written all over his face, the music picking up then. A large smile grew across his face and he started to dance around, ignoring Hanzo's words.

*

Hanzo staggered out of the limo, nearly forgetting his seat belt as he rose from his seat. His wallet in hand he stepped further away, going for the one thing he wanted.

The atm machine.

He couldn't stop thinking about Jesse the whole night. With each drink that passed his lips the more he couldn't stop. He wanted more from that kiss as well.

There was only one way to get some more from him and that was to do exactly what he was attempting to do.

Get to the machine and get more money to pay him to sleep with him. He couldn't help himself. He had already spent so much money that some more didn't seem to phase him. At least for the moment. When he was sober it would mean a lot to him and his wallet.

As best as his hands could with his swimming vision he stuck his first card into the machine, punching in the maximum amount and waited for the cash to print.

Laughter erupted from the limo and he waved his hand as the others laughed out the door at him, not having a clue as to why he needed money.

Nor why he needed so much of it.

Several cards used later Hanzo staggered back to the limo, Sombra slipping out of it with a fit of giggles erupting from her.

“See you tomorrow. Go get some from J, huh?” she teased, having no idea just how right she really was.

She turned to the limo again as Hanzo climbed in with his wad of cash. “Gentlemen, that was an amazing night! Let's do it again sometime!”

The men cheered to her as she stumbled away, the limo pulling from the spot and heading back to the designated areas.

Through the drive Hanzo and Genji poked the top halves of their body out of the top of the limo window, throwing their arms up in the air as the wind whipped past their faces.

“I'm getting married!” Genji yelled out loudly to the unknown passerby walking on the streets nearby as they passed. A group of girls cheered back to him.

Hanzo threw his arm around Genji, pulling him close and giving his younger brother a rub on the head with his knuckles.

Genji laughed loudly, shoving his brother away with a laugh of his own.

This was what Hanzo missed and this was something that he would remember the next morning after he woke up with a for sure hang over.

He missed the closeness with his brother. Maybe after this whole thing he could try contacting his family again.

He could try to have that courage to take that step forward and make that connection with them once more.

The two of them stumbled into the house, nearly laughing hard when they did. Hanzo shushed his brother, shoving him towards the stairs so that he could go to bed.

“Don't be too loud,” Genjiy teased, earning a paper towel roll being thrown at his head. Did everyone know what he was going to do?

Perhaps he had told them what he had been planning. He hoped he hadn't mentioned the money to them as well.

Going to the fridge he got himself a cold glass of water, sipping on it carefully as he let his thoughts wander. He wanted to be at least a little more sober than he was when he did this. He wanted to try to remember this moment as well.

It took a few moments but he decided to step forward and he head upstairs to the room that he was sharing with Jesse.

There the man lay, bare chest with a book in his lap as he slept on the bed. He looked so handsome even in his sleep. Hanzo was tempted to just start on his own. But he wanted him awake for this. He wanted to make sure that he was.

Plus it wasn't right to try to do that with a sleeping person.

Grasping his shoulder he shook him lightly. “Jesse...” he mumbled, hoping he would wake up before he passed out himself.

The night's events were starting to catch up with him but he wanted to do this before his sober brain caught up to what he was doing.

Jesse opened his eyes, looking right up at him out of confusion at first but then sat up a little bit, wondering why he had woke him up.

“Something wrong?” he asked, tossing the book to the side. Hanzo shook his head, taking both of his hands and pulling him from the bed.

Jesse remained silent as he followed after him out of the room and back down to the kitchen. There he grabbed the car keys they had used earlier that day and then pulled him out of the house to said car in the parking lot.

“What's on your mind Hanzo?” Jesse chuckled, already able to see where this was going as the door was unlocked for him. He didn't hesitate to climb in the car, Hanzo climbing into the back right with him.

In doing so however he fell into the car with a loud laugh.

It was certainly true that Hanzo was drunk during this time. Jesse was a bit unsure of what he should be ding. He knew he had told him what would happen if he wanted to be physical but a part of him didn't dare remind him.

He was also very drunk and he felt like he would be taking advantage of something if he let this continue the way it was going.

Though Hanzo had come onto him. It wouldn't be right to tell him he had to pay in order to get into his boxer shorts.

His thoughts halted as Hanzo's fit of giggles died down and he approached slowly, his hands already pulling off the vest that he wore.

“I haven't stopped thinking about you all day,” he mumbled, his hand resting on Jesse's chest and pushed him down to lay on his back. He straddled his waist, his hands pulling open the buttons of his shirt and tossing it off to the front seat.

“That kiss drove me crazy,” he mumbled, leaning down towards him.

Jesse parted his lips to reply but stopped as he felt Hanzo kiss him. He let out a small sigh, resting his hands against his waist as he kissed him just like he had earlier that day.

A kiss that would take his breath away.


	6. I Want You So Bad

Their kisses, heated and longing. Every moment passing as if it was out of an erotic dream that Jesse had once or perhaps an erotic film he had seen on the internet. He was a man, it was better than doing something stupid.

Hanzo really wanted him. Or perhaps this was the alcohol that was bringing out his deepest desires to fruition.

“I am so glad I did this,” he mumbled against his mouth, hands running over Jesse;s bare chest, feeling every muscle he had to offer.

Jesse cocked a brow at that but remained silent. So he had been wanting to do this for a while. He had wanted to do this before he even drank a sip at his brother's bachelor party. Maybe he had talked to someone that gave him the idea to do this in a way.

Perhaps it was his own fault for making him want to do such a thing. He had teased him a little too much before he had left him for the day with that kiss of his. Sometimes he tended to play a tease a little too well.

Though deep down he had wanted to do this as well.

What wasn't there to like about this man?

Hanzo's goatee tickled his skin as he slid down his body, warm lips kissing his skin all the way down to his boxers. He pulled at the band with his teeth, snapping it against his skin with a smirk playing on his face.

Just these small touches had him aroused and ready to go.

Hanzo tugged down his boxers just enough to have him spring from the confines of his underwear. He paused a moment and grinned, fingers wrapping around him.

“Big too,” he added as he looked up at Jesse, running his tongue from base to tip with a small hum from his throat.

Jesse propped his head up with his hands, watching as that pink tongue ran over him once again, sending pleasurable sparks to go through his body.

The sound encouraging him he continued forward, licking him over and over until he finally settled at the head. There he rest his lips on the tip, kissing softly until he decided to part his lips and indulge in taking him into his mouth.

Hips bucking a bit Jesse groaned. It had been quite some time the last time he had sex. The past clients he had never had any interest. It wasn't that he was expecting it to happen nor was it about the money when he had a client. He just tended to miss the intimacy at times.

At this moment he would make sure to give back whatever money he took out for sex should he try to give it to him.

He felt bad for doing that with everything he was going through lately as well as the fact that to hide his pain he had turned to alcohol.

He really was getting soft on his own rules.

A groan passed his lips as Hanzo took him down further into his mouth, enjoying his member as if he was some sort of lollipop or ice cream bar.

Jesse's fingers found their way into his long locks, pulling them out of Hanzo's face as they fell out of the ponytail he held it in.

Hanzo cracked an eye open up at him, a heavy flush on his cheeks as he looked into his eyes and sucked on him eagerly.

“You're really good at that,” Jesse said with a small smirk. He wasn't sure if he ever had any other practice before by doing this with someone else but either way he knew what to do in order to make him feel good.

A hum was his response which he had him bucking a bit into his mouth.

Using his hair Jesse pulled him off of his member, panting softly.

“If you want anymore goods you might want to hold off on that for a little bit,” Jesse warned him, releasing his hair.

Hanzo climbed back up to his face, his lips plating a sloppy kiss Jesse's mouth. Jesse chuckled, kissing back as one hand tugged down his own underwear.

He rolled the two of them over, grabbing hold of Hanzo's pants and tugged them down and off from his lithe hips.

This was a sight before him. Hanzo laying on the back seat, breathing heavily, his hair a mess, and his tie still around his neck on his bare torso. The windows had fogged quite a long time ago but neither of them cared despite it gave a clear indication of what was going on in there even with the windows being tinted.

He pulled his hips towards him, grinding his hips against him to let him feel just how hard he was against hie rear end.

Hanzo was quick to grind his bare bottom against him.

“Gotta prep darlin. I know just how excited you are,” Jesse replied, giving a few tugs to his member as Hanzo's hips bucked.

Raising two fingers Jesse licked them, never taking his eyes off of the man beneath him. Though to his surprise he grasped hold of his hand, pulling his fingers down and licked at them just like he had done before.

The brunette gave a small smirk as he watched his fingers slide into his mouth, lips suckling on them and tongue lathering over them to get them nice and wet.

“You will one day make one man very happy,” he said, his other hand continuing to stroke him, soft pants and moans coming from about his fingers in his mouth.

Maybe if there was another time Jesse would have liked to return the favor for him, show him how much he appreciated what he did.

Hanzo pulled his fingers from his lips, guiding his hand down to his entrance where he felt Jesse start to rub the moisture against the tight ring of muscle.

“Well right now, this man is you,” Hanzo said, pushing against his finger as it slid into his body. “It shouldn't take too long to prep me.”

Jesse nodded his head, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips heatedly as he pushed his finger into him further.

The tight heat wrapped around his finger, having Jesse let out a groan against his mouth at how tight he was. Just feeling this he wanted to dive in but knew better.

He didn't want to leave him in pain after doing such a thing. He wasn't even sure if this was the first time he had been with a man but with how he talked earlier he was sure he wasn't the first.

He wanted to make this a wonderful experience either way.

After a moment Hanzo was reaching for his hand again, signaling with a tug of his hand that he was ready for the second.

Carefully Jesse nearly pulled out the first finger only to push back into him slowly with two of them. Together..

A strangled sound came from Hanzo as he lifted his hips a little, causing the other to stop his hands movements, concern coming across his face.

“Too much?” he asked him but his question was quick shake of his head. “What is it then? Does it...feel good?”

“Yes,” he mumbled to him. Sure there was still pain mixed in but he knew that he was able to do what it was that he wanted. No pain could keep him from getting what he wanted.

Plus the alcohol had dulled his sense of pain.

Jesse thrust his fingers into him, moving them in a certain motion so that he could stretch him further along to accommodate him.

After a moment he carefully pulled his fingers out of his body, aligning himself up as he braced his hands on the seat underneath him.

“Brace yourself darlin,” he panted as he pulled him closer to his own body. “I don't have any lube this time so it's gonna be a bit dry.”

Hanzo gripped the edge of the front seat, bracing himself, giving the other man above him a short nod of his head.

Grasping hold of Hanzo's member once more he started to stroke him, slowly pushing into the others tight body.

His body hugged him tightly , nearly having him come undone already just from the int ital push inside of him.

“Shit....” Hanzo groaned, tilting his head back into the seat beneath his head, his hands turning white as he gripped the other seats.

Jesse groaned himself, rolling his hips into him, setting out a steady ace as he thrust into him, his hand continuing to stroke him.

This was going to be over quickly for both of them at this point, though neither of them cared. They were just happy to be able to do it together.

Hanzo braced his hands on the door above his head, pushing against it to give himself leverage to thrust against Jesse, allowing him to penetrate him deeper.

At this action Jesse moaned, rocking into him harder and gripping his hips tightly to the point where he was sure he was going to leave bruises on his hips from where he was holding him. Though again neither of them cared.

“More Jesse,” Hanzo moaned, tugging on himself with his other hand still braced against the car door above him.

'”You've got it,” he replied,leaning down to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around him and thrust faster into him. Hanzo let out a gasp, his legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

The car rocked underneath them with his motions, threatening to bring attention to them with the combined fogged windows.

Jesse pulled away for a small second, pushing Hanzo's hand away and stroked him fast in time with his thrusts, eager to make him finish.

And finish he did.

Hanzo let out a loud cry as he released into his hand, and a little onto his chest. His body latched around Jesse, pulling a strong groan from the man as he released into him.

The two laid there in silence, the only sound coming from their heavy breathing which even became quiet as Jesse gave him a slow soft kiss.

“Feel better?” Jesse asked as he slowly sat up, pulling himself out of his body and sitting back on his knees.

“Much,” Hanzo purred, eyes watching Jesse's every move and his body relaxing into the seat underneath him.

Jesse chuckled and licked his hand clean of Hanzo's mess, catching the eye of the other man with a cocked brow.

“If I wasn't so tired I would say do that to me again,” Hanzo said with a laugh, slowly closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Jesse smiled at that, pulling him up against him and laying down on his back with Hanzo on top of him. It looked like that night they were going to be sleeping in the car. It was cozy in there and with tinted windows it would help to hide them when the fog dissipated.

“In do time,” Jesse replied, petting back his sweaty hair as he looked down t him, Hanzo already getting comfortable on his chest.

Hanzo replied something inaudible but Jesse didn't push. The man had a rough past couple of days and with this added it was no wonder he was exhausted.

He would talk to him the next day about what happened and figure out where to go from there. Just these past couple of days had Jesse tempted to quit the business.

He didn't know what it was about the man in his arms, this had never happened with any of the other clients he had been hired by or even slept with, he was with but he just wanted to turn over a new leaf and start fresh.

**Author's Note:**

> want updates or just wanna chat? find me at tumblr: triforceangel, twitter: triforceangel13


End file.
